Kingdom Academy
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: Roxas and Ventus have moved back to Twilight Town after having lived in Paris for most of their life and have discovered the people and town they new has changed; and many new faces have made the place their home. At the same time, unforeseen issues with their college present themselves while they still sort out relationships and hormones. Yaoi Warning
1. Return

Kingdom Academy

Chapter 1

Return

My brother and I dragged our suitcases down towards the automatic doors, as an airplane soared overhead. We looked around.

"What did they say their car looked like?" Ventus asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't remember, I'm sure Sora will run out towards us anyway." I said. I covered the sun with my head and looked around the airport lot.

"You'd think a place called Twilight Town wouldn't be so bright." I grumbled.

"You're just irritated from the jet lag." He said grinning. I shrugged.

"Roxas! Ventus!" I heard Sora shout as a car screeched to a halt. Both Ventus and I turned, holding out suitcases in front of ourselves. The car stopped in front of us, kicking up a puddle from the morning rain in front of us. We sent Sora a glare through his window. He grinned completely oblivious of our looks and we sighed.

"Hi Sora." We said simultaneously. He gasped at us.

"You guys do say stuff at the same time like twins!" He shouted.

"Don't shout Sora, we're at an airport." Cloud said from behind the wheel. Sora pushed the door open and opened the trunk and we put out suitcases away. Sora sat shotgun and Ven and I sat next to each other in the back.

"Please don't drive like that on the way back." I said. Cloud looked back at me confused.

"Drive like what?" He pounded on the gas pedal and drove rapidly around cars and obstacles towards Main Street, swerving to a stop in front of their house. Ven and I let out a breath.

"Please don't drive like you're on your motorcycle when you're in your car." I asked.

"It's fine, I didn't hurt anyone." Cloud responded.

"Physically maybe" I retorted. Sora happily dragged our suitcases into the house and into their guest room as we followed slowly behind.

"So, brother-in-laws," Sora said happily, "It's been forever since we met since you went with Zack to his military base in Paris."

"Yeah." I said unpacking my bags into the dresser beside the bed on the right.

"Did you guys see Beast's Castle, or the Hunchback of Notre Dame?!" He shouted.

"Well, those don't-"

"We didn't have the chance, the castle has a secret location and the hunchback hides when people are around." Ven said jumping and covering my mouth, interrupting me.

"Remember what we went through with the tooth fairy?" Ven whispered to me and I shivered, remembering how he was depressed for weeks when I told him that Cloud was pretending to be the tooth fairy.

"Yeah, they're elusive." I said smiling. Sora grinned.

"Well, I'm going to go to Paris one day and find them!" He said proudly. He rushed at me, tackling me and Ven out of nowhere.

"It's great to see you guys in person, you're small accent is hard to understand over Skype." Sora grumbled.

"We have an accent?" I asked.

"Yeah, you guys sound a little French; it's not super deep though, since you didn't live there your whole life." Sora says.

"That reminds me," Ven says. "How about you go tell Cloud that Zack is going to be coming home in about a month." He said smiling and Sora grinned wide.

"He'll be so happy, he hasn't been with brother Zack in forever!" Sora shouted, running out of the building.

"He's a hassle for 19. It's like he's 10." I grumbled.

"Don't be such a buzz kill, he's fine the way he is." Ven replied.

"He's still a good brother-in-law I guess." I said.

"He's our brother now, he's been that way for over a decade since Zack and Cloud married." Ven said.

"Yeah…" I said trailing off. I pulled out my laptop.

"Do you remember what rooms our classes are in?" I asked.

"Uh, no well have to check. I remember the subjects." Ven replied. "Did you end up taking the criminal justice class?"

"No, I decided I wasn't going to, I already had four classes." I said. "You're going to take five?"

"Yeah, it seems interesting to me." Ven replied. He closed his last drawer and stretched. He pulled his shirt up and tossed it in the hamper by the door. He stretched again.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ven grumbled, grabbing a pile of clothes and wandering into the bathroom connected to our room. I finished unpacking and organizing my stuff before leaving the guest room.

"You said you were a delivery boy, how do you afford this big house?" I asked.

"Zack's paycheck helps a lot." Cloud admitted, leaning back and channel surfing on a huge television. He stopped and looked at me.

"What are your plans, you have a week until your classes start. You and Ven will be the new kids, starting halfway through the year." He said. I shrugged.

"Probably get used to the town, it's been so long since I've been here, I'm 19 now and I was 7 last time I was here." I said.

"It's changed a lot in 12 years." Cloud said.

"Do the Nova's still live nearby?" I asked.

"Oh…" Cloud replied but trailed off. He's always had a peculiar relationship with them, but Sora's been best friends with the youngest of the 5 brothers.

"Well… Sora's all about Riku still…." Cloud says. "But his older brothers and I still don't quiet get along, especially since their mother passed away."

"Genova died? She was a creepy lady though." I responded.

"She was but she did well enough raising them alone I guess." Cloud says. "These days it seems like no one's parents are around anymore."

I looked out the window after Cloud went back to channel surfing, looking out onto the street. Everything had changed, but that clock tower still towered over everything like it always had. I remember whenever I was sad I'd go to the top of the tower and Ven would have to come and get me. I saw clouds moving in.

"Is it rainy season?" I asked.

"Yeah, it probably will rain most days for the rest of the school year." Cloud says. "That's how it's always been here, you don't remember?"

"Not really, I was little." I replied, staring out the window at the clock tower dazed. Suddenly, I heard a loud screeching and a crash and saw a motorcycle skid on the road, on its side, without a driver. I rushed out the door and found a tall red head on our law, pulling himself off the ground. I looked at him and around.

"What did you crash into?" I asked.

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." He said. "And nothing, I lost control and flew off."

"Are you really ok? We have bandages if you need them, well actually…" I said. I turned.

"We have bandages right?" I asked Cloud.

"Sora lives here and you have to ask if we have a first aid kit?" Cloud retorted.

"Good point." I said. I turned back the red head, who was walking his motorcycle into our driveway. I saw a huge tear in his pant leg and a large scrap along the leg.

"Come inside, we'll get you patched up." I said. "It'll start raining soon anyway."

"I'm Axel Shinra by the way." He said giving me a big smile. "Got it memorized?"

"Yes, but that is a rather cliché line." I responded confused.

"You're not from around here are you?" Axel asked.

"I am, but I've been abroad for most my life." I said. "Oh and my name is Roxas Fair." I ushered him in and closed the door behind him. Cloud lead me to the bandages while Axel sat in the bathroom.

"If you want me to bandage your leg up, you'll have to take your pants off." I said bluntly.

"Fine." He said without a complaint and pulled them down. I wrapped his leg up tightly.

"I'll get a safety clip, I'll be right back." I said, leaving.

"Hey, Cloud?!"I heard Ven shout from nearby.

"Yeah?" I shuffled through the hall closet looking for the rest of the first aid kit.

"Who's the red head sitting in the bathroom?" He asked.

"I just introduced myself to you, Roxas." Axel said. "You said you had it memorized."

"I'm not Roxas, I'm Ventus." Ven said. "Call me Ven."

I turned and went back towards the bathroom and ran into Ven and Axel stared at us from the bathroom.

"French twins? It's like a dream." Axel remarked. We sent him a confused and exasperated look and he laughed.

"I think a French accent is sexy." Axel said smirking.

"Such a bold approach for a man who just crashed his motorcycle." I retorted.

"Hey, I didn't crash; I lost control and flew off." He responded.

"There isn't much of a difference in how humiliating it must feel." I retorted yet again. He sighed and chuckled.

"I guess you're right." He said laughing.

"You make for a nice first encounter on my first hour back in town from Paris." I said.

"Blonde blue-eyed twins from Paris is like a porn scenario, you know." Axel said.

"You're the type of person who feels comfortable anywhere, saying anything, aren't you?" I asked as I pinned his bandages closed and started wrapping his wounded arm up.

"There, you're all better. Do you have someone you can call to pick you up?" I asked.

"Yeah… I do." He said, hanging his head back in the chair. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed someone.

"Yeah… Reno… I wiped out and can't get back." He said. He waited a second and sighed.

"Yeah, I need you to pick me up." He said. He stopped for a second.

"This nice family bandaged me up after I landed in their yard." He said. I waited patiently for the conversation to end.

"Yeah, hey, what's your address?" Axel asked.

"Uh… I know we're on Main Street."

"Just look for us on North Main." Axel said before hanging up. "My bro will be here soon to pick me up, and probably scold me but what can you do."

We stood waiting under an umbrella for his brother, Reno, to arrive. A taxi pulled up and the window lowered as a red head looking almost exactly like Axel stuck his head out.

"If you crashed starting at him I wouldn't blame you." Reno joked. I flushed red a little.

"He flirts with you and you blush but when I do you make all sorts of remarks." Axel shouted.

"Calm down, it's polite to blush at flirting from a man in a car." I said.

"Oh, French too, he's quite the catch." Reno continued to remark.

"Just stop." I said sheepishly. "Do you need Cloud to help you with your bike?"

"Cloud? Cloud lives here?" Reno asks. I turned to see Cloud peek out the cracked door.

"Yo, Cloud! It's been awhile." Reno shouted. Cloud gave him a quick wave before closing the door.

"Sheesh, that guys always been so antisocial." Reno grumbled. He turned his attention back to us.

"So then, why don't you get in, we'll come back for your bike when you're all healed up." Reno said. Axel opened the passenger side door open.

"Gives me an excuse to see you again, blondie." Axel said cheekily and closed the door. I stared at the car as they drove off before sighed exasperated and walking back inside, closing the umbrella and putting it away.

"We'll have to endure another encounter with them." I grumbled to Cloud.

_**A/N: If I could get a BETA for this story that would be great :3 PM if interested **_


	2. Twilight Town

Kingdom Academy

Chapter 2

Twilight Town

"Wake up Ven." I pushed Ven's bare shoulder. He rolled over and ignored me. I sighed and pulled his covers off, revealing him to the cold. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes, suddenly grabbing me and cuddling against me.

"You must keep me warm to pay for your crime of stealing my covers." He grumbled clinging tightly to me. I pulled and fidgeted.

"Let me go Ventus!" I shouted. The door burst open and I saw Sora rush at us in his pajamas. He grinned.

"I knew it! Twins do everything together." He shouted, jumping on top of us.

"See what situation you got us in?" I grumbled to Ventus. Ven pushed Sora off and released me from his grip. He sat up with ruffled hair and let out a loud yawn.

"You're so graceful." I remarked sarcastically. I got up and pushed the wrinkles out of my clothes.

"Shouldn't you be dressed yet Sora? You said you were giving us a tour of the new Twilight Town this morning." I said. He looked at me like a deer in headlights and made a mad dash out of the room. Ven stood up and stretched.

"I wish you would throw those away." I grumbled. He looked at me and grinned slyly, shrugging.

"It's not like it isn't anything you haven't seen." He grumbled, pulling the baggy, worn out boxers he wears as pajamas back up to his waist.

"Ugh," I grumbled, "Just get ready, Cloud's waiting." I explained. He shuffled through his drawers and rushed to the bathroom and the shower started running.

"Him and his constant showering." I chuckled at my own remark and went back downstairs. I heard Cloud talking with someone. I saw a flash of red head as Axel turned and looked up the stairs.

"Are you Ven or Roxas?" He asked.

"I'm Roxas." I informed him and he grinned.

"So blondie, Cloud says that you and your equally blonde twin need to refresher of Twilight Town's layout and the new areas that showed up in your 12 year absence." He said. "So I offered to, he's all for it."

I rushed past and looked at Cloud, who was already back wearing his baggy pajamas. I sighed.

"Sora wants to come to, so I hope you have more than your bike." I said, putting my hands on my hips. He grinned, holding up keys.

"I borrowed Reno's car since he's got a long shift today." He said. "So where are Ven and Sora?"

"Ven hopped in the shower and Sora is probably tangled in something while trying to change clothes." I said.

"I know of Sora, he's the college freshman that acts like he's still a little kid, it must be nice to retain that innocence." Axel said shrugging.

"A little maturity would make it easier for his friends and family." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how Riku's managed to fall head over heels for him." Axel said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Riku's in love with Sora?" I questioned. "And you know Riku?"

"Yeah, ever since I moved her like ten years ago, me and him have been good friends, and Sora likes to latch onto him like a puppy. I guess he's got a shota fetish." Axel said laughing. I blushed at the remark.

"I'm not used to this blunt attitude, no French man has an attitude like that." I commented, sitting down on Cloud's pure white couch. Axel plopped down next to me.

"Well, us Englishmen in Twilight town say what's on our mind." Axel said, putting his arms up on the top of the couch. "Well I'm technically Irish, but I've never lived there."

"How nice, I suppose." I responded.

"So, it's probably an obvious question, but you speak French?" He asked, leaning in towards me.

"Oui, c'est une question évidente." I responded.

"I'm going to assume that's French." Axel said laughing. "I used to be in a French class but I had to drop it to help at home."

"Oh…" I said caught off guard. "Do you live in a broken home?" I asked curiously and bluntly.

"I guess…" He said. "Our mom passed away after she had my little sister and our dad's always been really busy, he's the CEO of Shinra Electric Company."

"Oh, I suppose that's something of a broken home." I responded. "I suppose I've had a privileged life."

"Would it be a bit cliché if the red head from a broken home hit on the cute French blondie?" Axel asked grinning.

"Oui." I responded. "But I suppose it'd be flattering."

"I'm ready!" Sora shouted stumbling down the stairs. He fell onto the ground off the bottom step and Axel and I just stared at him. He jumped up onto his feet and grinned at us.

"We're just waiting on Ven now." I said.

"Axel's bringing us now? Cool!" Sora shouted in excitement.

"Calm down kid." Axel said, standing up.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting!" Ven shouted. He stopped on the stairs. "Oh Axel?"

"Yeah, I'm the new tour host now since Cloud took the chance to go back to sleep." Axel said. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yup!" Sora shouted.

"Come on Roxy, you sit shotgun." Axel said, giving me a wink as he followed Sora.

"It seems your already someone's favorite." Ven remarked from behind me.

"He also calls me blondie, but having a twin I guess it wasn't unique enough." I replied, ignoring the teasing tone of the statement. Ven laughed and sat in the back by Sora.

"Alright, where do you wanna start?" Axel asked, turning to me. I shrugged.

"Everything's bound to be new by now so wherever." I said shrugging.

"Let's go to the mall!" Sora shouted.

"We don't have any money to buy you anything if that's your goal." I said.

"I'm sorry Sora." Ven said.

"You two are rather different for twins." Axel remarked. "Ven is a lot nicer while your rather blunt. I like a guy who speaks his mind though." Axel grinned with his last sentence.

"How about we take a look at everything from atop the clock tower." Axel pitched.

"That sounds cool!" Sora shouted.

"It's probably about time we paid the tower a visit, after so long." Ven said in agreement.

"It'll have a great view at this time of day." Axel said happily as he pulled onto the street.

"The sunrise is amazing from up here." I stared at the orange sky in a daze. "It's been so long since I've been up here."

"That much is clear." Axel said. He sat next to me.

"Sora'll be ok, he and Ven will wait down there for us." I said. "I forgot heights make him sick."

"It's fine, we can enjoy the view right?" Axel said. He stared out.

"Do you know why the sun rise is red?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Isn't it because red travels the farthest?" I asked. He laughed.

"You're the first person I've said that to who actually knew." He said laughing. I laughed too.

"I just want to keep hearing your voice with your adorable accent." Axel said sweetly. I flushed and he chuckled.

"So, would you mind going out with me maybe?" He asked. I looked out towards the sun thinking.

"I suppose." I replied, kicking my feet in the air. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Great, the next semester starts Monday so how about Saturday night? We could go out, eat and see a movie and then watch the sun set from the tower." He said.

"How romantic." I joked. He laughed. I turned and stood up.

"I could stay up here all day, but we shouldn't keep them waiting." I said. He stood up and grinning and nodded. We walked down the stairs and found Sora sitting on the steps with Ven. He grinned at us as we approached.

"I wish I could have seen it from up there." Sora said pouting.

"How about I treat us all to ice cream then? Will that make it up to you?" Axel pitched.

"Oh… oh! Sea Salt!" Sora shouted. Axel laughed.

"The local special, have you guys had it before?" Axel said grinning and making weird hand gestures. Ven and I shook our heads.

"I don't remember any Sea Salt Ice Cream…" I said. He gave me a look and grinned.

"Off we go!" He shouted, running to the driver's side of the car. Ven and Sora laughed behind me and I sighed.

Axel handed us all ice cream bars and Sora happily started digging in. Ven and I eyed it for a moment before licking it.

"It's salty… but sweet." I said. Ven happily took a bite out of it.

"It's unique." Axel said, pointing at me with his before eating more. "And it's addictive, you can eat it even during the rainy season."

I took a bite. "It is good."

"Great!" Axel exclaimed happily. I looked up at the midday sky as it started becoming cloudy.

"It'll probably rain again." Axel muttered. "I think it rains too much here."

"I think the rain is nice." I said. "It's atmospheric."

"That's a big word, are you a poetry buff or something?" He asked jokily.

"I am actually." I said sticking my now sky blue tongue out at him. He laughed.

"I'm more of the sporty type, thank you." Axel said. We laughed.

"I'd figure you weren't the artsy or brainy type." Ven said chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean? I might be your brother one day." Axel said sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, isn't that thinking way ahead of yourself?" I snapped. He jumped.

"Sorry, sorry, but its love at first sight." Axel said making kissy faces. I prodded him in the chin with my popsicle stick and he jumped back.

"Hey!" He shouted. I laughed.

"Wait, you're going out? That was quick." Ven said.

"Well, he asked me out on the clock tower and I said yes." I said shrugging. "It's not too big of a deal is it?"

"Well, look at you! Getting asked out after being here only a day!" Sora shouted joyfully. "You're like a player."

I coughed in surprise as Axel and Ven laughed at Sora's comment.

"A-a player? Are you even sure what that means?" I asked. Sora shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope, but I've heard it used in that context." Sora said smiling.

"So," Axel said, standing up and tossing his popsicle stick away. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Let's go to the Tifa's Café!" Sora shouted.

"Sora it's not a café, it's a bar." Axel said, poking Sora on the nose. I laughed.

"Well, we can still go we just can't drink, we're all legal after all." Ven said.

"I'm sure there are fruity non-alcohol drinks there." I commented. Axel laughed.

"That reminds me of someone we'll probably find there." Axel said.

"Let's go! Roxas and Ven need to meet Tifa and Leon and Marly!" Sora said shouting as he ran out of the shop. Everyone ignored it, acting as if it was completely normal. Everyone in this town probably knows who Sora is and has long got used to how he behaves. He's like the beloved town fool.

We drove through the rain listening to the radio quietly, everyone staring intently out the windows into the rainy twilight town. Suddenly, the car screeched to the left and everything swerved.

"Axel! What the fuck?!" I shouted. Axel swerved into a parking lot and stopped.

"Shit! This fucking piece of junk!" Axel shouted slamming the steering wheel with his hands. "Reno really needs to get this thing fixed up!" He pulled the key out the ignition and put it back it, the key turned but the engine didn't respond.

"You go out of control and then you won't start up again… that's bullshit." Axel grumbled.

"How far are we from this bar?" I asked.

"It's right there…" Axel said, pointing across the parking lot.

"Let's give the car a little while to rest and go to the bar." Sora said happily. "I'm going to have orange juice!" He pushed the door open and ran out, slamming it behind him.

"He wants orange juice?" Ven asked.

"He's still a kid at heart." Axel said, pulling the key out and opening his door. We followed and walked through the rain with our hoods up.

"How exactly do you fit your hair in your hood?" I asked. Ven ran ahead of us to catch up to Sora and Axel shrugged.

"I've always managed easily enough, even with the gel and hairspray in it." Axel said. I laughed.

"Why do you bother styling it like that?" I asked.

"Why do you style yours like that?" He retorted grinning smugly. I chuckled.

"I guess we both like weird hair." I said. He rushed in front of me and opened the door, giving me a big grin. I passed him, giving him a quick thank you as we passed in, sitting beside Sora and Ven. A brown haired man approached, he had a scar on his face but wore the bartender and waiter uniform.

"Oh, it's you Axel. The usual?" He said.

"Naw, I got to drive." Axel said.

"Axel! You come here way too often!" I heard a shouting from across the bar. Axel immediately ducked down, avoiding an arm bar. A pink haired individual put his… or her, hands on it's hips with an angry look at Axel. Axel slowly reappeared from under the table.

"Marluxia…" Axel said. "I'm not drinking anything alcoholic." He added sheepishly.

"Were just showing my brothers around." Sora said pouty. Marluxia sighed and face-palmed, adjusting his uniform.

"You promised to improve your college attendance, becoming a full time student this upcoming semester." Marluxia said, hands still on his hips and leaning into towards Axel's face. Axel put his hands up defensively.

"I am, I am!" Axel shouted.

"Good! Remember, you have very little credits for how old you are." Marluxia said. "You're behind everyone, and you're the oldest in our clique!"

"You're 21?" I asked. Axel shrugged.

"You're 19 but you look 15, Sora too." Axel said. Marluxia looked at us.

"oh, oh, sorry. I'm Marluxia Gainsborough." Marluxia said, presenting a hand to us. Ven shook it, doing his normal introduction.

"I'm Ventus Fair, you can call me Ven." Ven said with his shimmering smile.

I shook his hand next, "I'm Roxas Fair."

"Oh, you two are adorable! How'd you get your hand on blonde blue eyed French twins?" Marluxia asked Axel.

"They're my brothers!" Sora shouted. Marluxia looked surprise.

"Are you estranged?" He asked.

I shook my head. "We used to live here, but we accompanied our brother, his brother's husband, to Paris, during his military service."

"We've been there for 12 years but we're back now to stay; we've been here since we were 7." Ven added.

"Oh, so brother-in-laws then." Marluxia said. He looked at Sora.

"So, how did Axel end up bringing you here?" He asked sweetly.

"I wanted to come here!" Sora exclaimed. "Axel brought us instead of Cloud cuz he offered to when he came by our house to pick his bike up after he crashed in front of our house."

"I didn't crash, I just lost control." Axel corrected again.

"It's still rather humiliating." Marluxia commented.

"I already told him that." I said. Marluxia laughed.

"I think I'll like you, you in college?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ven and I will be transferring into Kingdom Academy starting this semester." I said.

"Marluxia! There are other costumers!" A black haired woman shouted from behind the counter. "Let Leon handle their order, they sat in his section!"

"Oh, my bad Tifa!" Marluxia replied. "See you later," HE said cheerfully turning. He stopped and looked back, pointing at Axel.

"No alcohol." He said before walking away. Axel groaned and laid back, his head dropping back over the seat. I started laughing with Ven.

"It seems you have a keeper." I remarked.

"Don't." Axel said.

"Axel used to have a problem." Sora said. "He's better now."

"So you used to be an alcoholic? And, I assume, an underage drinker." I said, leaning onto the table after ordering drinks from Leon, just non-alcoholic drinks and Sora's orange juice.

"Yeah, I told you, broken home. I guess it was a coping mechanism at first, but it went out of control." He said somberly. "I decided to stop after I got out of hand around my little sis."

I didn't know what to say and we remained quiet for a moment.

"We never really knew our parents." Ven said. I looked at him.

"Zack was always there, he's always the one who filled the guardian's shoes." Ven continued. I nodded.

"Honestly, Ven and I probably could walk right past our parents and not even know it was them." I said. "We don't know if they're still alive even, Zack doesn't know but it's a hard subject to talk to him about."

"Well, this is becoming something of a downer." Axel said. "How about we see the rest of the town? We can't let bad memories of our broken homes bring us down. How about the fair?"

"The fair?!" Sora shouted, jumping up. Axel laughed, and it was contagious. We all laughed and Sora exclaimed how he wanted to go to the fair.

"Oh, how about I arrange something for you Sora?" Axel said grinning slyly. "I could call up Riku, I'm sure he'd love to take you around the fair."

Sora was speechless and turned bright red. He shook his head around wildly, and we couldn't tell if he approved or not. Axel laughed and pulled out his phone, sending a text. HE immediately got a reply.

"He's coming to get you." Axel grinned. Sora flushed and hid his face in his shirt shaking back and forth.

"He's so transparent." I remarked.

"Yeah, very obvious." Ven added.

"I think I know someone I could set you up with too, Ven, depends on your preferences." Axel said. Ven flushed red.

"Well… um…. I…" Ven flushed looked away.

"He's bi like me." I said, taking a sip from my colorful drink. Axel looked surprise.

"You two seem like the types to swing for only one side, the gay one." Axel said. I shrugged.

"I prefer guys." I said bluntly.

"Stop talking!" Ven said, wrapping his arms around my head. I suddenly jumped in my chair, flailing my arms.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted through his smothering arms and hands.

"It's personal stuff!" He shouted. I heard Axel laughing his ass off while Sora was still obviously nervous about Riku showing up.

"He's like that too I think." I managed to say. He pulled away and smacked my arm.

"Ow." I said, giving him a look.

"You two are like a comedy act." Axel said. I sighed exasperated and Ven just shook his head.

"But yeah, I think he's bi but prefers men as well." I said. Axel chuckled.

"I got a guy just for you. He's a first year though, but he's a little masculine, maybe it'll balance out the girly traits you two have." Axel said.

"Girly?" Ven and I said in sync. Axel looked at us like a deer in headlights.

_**A/N Big thanks to all the people who already followed/favorited and reviewed this story, its great encouragement to me and I thank you all again. **_

_**Also, thanks to Sword Slasher, who offered to BETA this story :3 **_


	3. Unfortunate Weather

Kingdom Academy

Chapter 3

Unfortunate Weather

We all saw Riku and Sora sitting in their car in the parking lot talking cheerfully, despite the downpour outside.

"They've gotten a lot closer since then." I said.

"They've practically fallen in love with each other before they even made a move on one another." Axel said. I looked over in the other car. Ven was awkwardly sitting with Vanitas. He looked interested in whatever Vanitas was talking about, but seemed uncomfortable because of the car they were in.

"Knowing Ven, he wants nothing more than to clean that car from top to bottom." I commented. Axel laughed.

"He seems like the type who hates dirtiness." He said, subtly stretching his arm over my shoulder.

"He takes two showers a day." I said laughing. Axel laughed too and I looked at the fair. It had started to pour and the fair closed up for the safety of the customers. We were the only 3 cars still in the parking lot, facing the empty, dark fair with towering black structures that would normally have been all lit up at this time of day.

"Even though we couldn't go it was enjoyable going our separate ways for short, sweet dates. I didn't get a call or text from Ven so he had a good time." I said, sort of rambling.

"Did you have a good time?" Axel asked. I blushed.

"I guess, you took me back to the clock tower to watch the sunset even. You sure know how to do romance." I said, joking around at the end and prodding him in the shoulder. He laughed and looking over as Riku's car roared alive and he drove off, waving at us.

"It must be late; I'll bring you back and see you Saturday."Axel said. I nodded in agreement. He started up his car and we drove off, sending grins and waves to Ven and Vanitas as we passed. Ven sheepishly waved back before Vanitas made a remark and Ven busted into laughter. Axel and I chuckled as he made a turn onto Main Street.

"It was a surprisingly pleasant day." I commented.

"What? Did you think it was going to be bad?" Axel asked, sending me a questioning look.

"I didn't think it was going to be bad… just not this good, you give off the air of a rebellious punk." I said.

"And you seem like some sort of super education French snob, I guess it's why we work so well together." Axel remarked. I chuckled.

"It's just the accent; it makes people stereotype you as snobby." I said defensively. He laughed.

"It'll be like that for awhile, even in super multi-cultural Twilight Town." Axel said. I shrugged and we sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm not used to this yet, driving on the left side of the road." I said. "They drive on the right in France."

"It'll become second nature soon enough, it doesn't seem like you or Ven can drive though; so why worry?" Axel said chuckling. "Is it maybe a control freak kind of thing for you?"

"I don't know." I said. "It's just weird, and I'm not a control freak."

"You seem like it." Axel said chuckling.

"Well, you said you were Irish, and you had a drinking problem." I said chuckling. Axel sighed.

"I will admit it is a funny instance of stereotypes being right." He said, giving a shrug as he pulled to a stop in front

He pulled up in front of the house just as Riku drove off. Sora turned from the doorway and waved happily with a huge smile on his face. Axel rushed out and opened the door for me and I chuckled as he opened it.

"How romantic, I guess chivalry still exists somewhere." I said. He laughed and closed it behind me.

"It's only right I treat you like a princess." Axel said.

"I still haven't let your "Girly" remark slide yet, so don't push it." I said, walking down the path. He laughed.

"I'm sure Ven hasn't either." I said. He stuck his tongue out and I laughed.

"I hope that remark didn't stop Saturday from happening, did it?" He said. I shook my head.

"It's still on." I said. I felt Sora prod me from behind.

"It's starting to rain." I whispered.

"Oh," I mumbled in reply, "It's starting to rain, so you can call me later to arrange exactly when on Saturday." Axel nodded and got back in his car and started it up. I rushed to the door and opened it.

"Aren't you going to haul your bike back?" I said. Axel face-palmed and groaned.

"I forgot, give me a second." He said, jumping out of the car. He walked the bike over and connected it to some weird contraption.

"There, it's secure." He said. "You're already reminding me of stuff like a proper girlfriend."

I groaned, "I told you to stop it with the girly remarks."

He laughed and got back in the car.

"Get inside before you get wet, darling!" He said as the car roared alive and started driving forward. The clouds rumbled above and I saw headlights approaching. Ven waved as he and Vanitas pulled up. Sora ran behind me and flung an umbrella at me.

"Ow! Sora?!" I shouted, turning around and looking at him. He shrugged and grinned at me sheepishly.

"I forgot to yell your name…" He said in his defense. I sighed and picked up the umbrella and opened it just as the rain changed from a sprinkle to pouring. Ven rushed under the umbrella after closing the door. The window lowered.

"That was great." Vanitas said smirking.

"He looks kind of like Sora…" I whispered. Ven stepped on my foot and I bit my tongue. Ven smiled.

"It was great." Ven said cheerfully. "You're car's a bit scary to be in though."

"I'd get it fixed up soon enough, it's just old but still good." Vanitas said laughing. "I'll take you somewhere next time, instead of just sitting in my car… There will be a next time right?"

Ven paused but nodded with a grin. "Yeah, sure, there can be a next time." Vanitas smiled big.

"Great, I'll call and we can figure out when then, I don't want to keep you two in the rain." He said. Ven nodded and the window rolled up before Vanitas drove away.

"Why'd you step on my foot?!" I shouted once the car was out of earshot.

"He doesn't like being told he looks like Sora!" Ven retorted. I groaned.

"It's going to happen if he lives here." I said continuing our argument.

"He doesn't like it ok?" Ven said. "He says people expect him to act like Sora because he looks like him. We, of all people, know how that feels."

I stopped and sighed. "You're right…" I groaned. "It gets irritating when people expect us to be exactly alike."

"Hey guys, if you're going to argue do it inside!" Cloud shouted from the door. We made our way inside and up to our room.

"He seems nice enough, a little bit like Axel, nice enough but a little bit of a character." I said.

"What's that even mean?" Ven asked, getting ready to take a shower.

"It's hard to phrase, they're nice but edgy I suppose, different." I said. Ven laughed.

"We're like teenage girls gossiping over their crushes." He said laughing. I started laughing with him.

"I guess we kind of are." I responded.


End file.
